


Getaway Car

by Intricate6



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Banter, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Running from Police, yanan is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate6/pseuds/Intricate6
Summary: Yanan is on the run from a crime he didn’t commit and Jun is the taxi driver unfortunate enough to pick him up. What will tear apart their unlikely alliance first? The police or their own bickering?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #128
> 
> a huge thank you to mod scorpio for organizing this fest!!

“Drive, just drive,” Yanan panted as he slid into one of the taxis parked in front of the mall.. 

“Wow, that’s quite the greeting. Why are you in such a hurry?”

“I got a frantic call from the babysitter.”

That seemed a good enough reason for the driver who pulled out of the line and started to make his way through the parking lot of the mall. 

“What’s the address?”

Yanan recited the address of his apartment, internally wincing at how expensive this taxi ride was going to be. He usually took the subway to the mall, but right now he needed to get away quickly. 

They were halfway across the parking lot when Yanan spotted the first police car driving by. He ducked his head and hoped that the police didn’t recognize him. 

“Wow, there sure are a lot of police cars,” the taxi driver remarked.

“Yeah, I did hear a commotion in the mall, but I didn’t pay too much attention to it.”

Another police car drove past them and Yanan prayed that the tint of the taxi windows was dark enough that the officers couldn’t identify him. 

They turned onto the main road and Yanan let out a quick sigh of relief, thinking that they had managed to evade the police.

However, the taxi driver turned to look at Yanan. “The police are after you, aren’t they? That’s why you were in such a hurry and looked so nervous when the police cruisers were passing us. What did you do to garner such attention? Rob a bank or something?”

“It’s not what it looks like. I didn’t actually rob the jewelry store, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Then why are you running away? You don’t run from a crime that you didn’t commit. That’s what gets you put in jail. I should stop this taxi right now and turn you into the police.” The cab started to decelerate. 

“ _ No please don’t. I can’t go to jail. I really do have a kid. _ ” 

“ _ You’re Chinese? _ ”

“Yes I am,” Yanan switched back to Korean, not even having realized that he had spoken Chinese in the first place. His grasp on Korean was good; however when he got stressed he sometimes reverted back to his mother tongue. 

The driver sighed. “Why did you have to pick my taxi?” He slammed his head on the wheel. “So here’s the plan: I drop you off at the next parking lot I see and we pretend this never happened because I also cannot afford to go to jail for aiding a wanted criminal and illegal alien, okay?”

Sirens wailed behind them. “Dammit.” 

“I didn’t think they would recognize me in the cab; I tried not to look at them.” Yanan buried his face in his hands.

“Really? You thought they wouldn’t recognize your bright pink fucking hair?”

“Well, when you say it like that…”

“I can’t believe the stupidest criminal in the entire world got into my car today.”

“I’m not a criminal.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you ran from the police.”

The driver cranked the wheel to send them squealing around a turn that the police car behind them couldn’t make so last minute. 

“Well, that will buy us like two minutes. By the way, my name is Jun and I was just a humble taxi driver, but now I am apparently an accessory to a crime.”

“I’m Yanan and I promise I didn’t mean to implicate you.”

They squealed around another corner, Jun’s brow furrowed in concentration. “Yeah well, maybe choose a different taxi last time. Or get your own car.”

“I failed the drivers test the first and the second time I took it, so I just gave up.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “That’s fantastic.”

A cop car emerged from the street in front of them, cutting off the road.

“Shit.”

Jun cranked the wheel of the taxi and Yanan swore they were about to flip over, there was no way he was going to make it out of this alive. But by some miracle, the car didn’t flip and they neatly slid into the traffic heading in the opposite direction. 

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Yanan’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

“No, I’m trying not to go to jail because I’m apparently harboring a criminal,” Jun snapped, weaving through the cars on the road as if this was MarioKart. 

“I’m not a criminal,” Yanan gritted out, holding onto the car door for dear life as they barely missed sideswiping the car next to them.

“Then why did you run from the police? Innocent people don’t run.”

“Because I’m not here legally! And my kid at home is actually my sister’s, but she’s dead and I have to take care of him and I can’t do that if I get sent back to China. He’s a Korean citizen and I’m not legally his guardian. I had no choice but to run.” 

The next couple of seconds were just filled with the honking of horns and the sound of police sirens. Finally, Jun responded. “I’m sorry, man, that sucks. How old is your nephew?”

“Four. The neighbor is watching over him right now, we take turns watching over each other’s kids.”

“I mean if you end up in jail at least you have the neighbor to look over your kid.”

Yanan just glared at Jun.

“What? It’s the truth. You can be assured that he’s not put into a foster home or whatever.”

“And how would I get into Korea again?”

“I can’t help you with that. I’m actually here legally.”

“I’m sorry that not all of us have that luxury,” Yanan spat.

“Well--fuck. We’re screwed.”

“What?”

“Do you hear that?” 

Yanan paused to listen and realized that he could hear the beating sound of helicopter blades above them. “Shit.”

“Yeah, we need to ditch the car. It’s way too easy for them to track us by air.”

“I don’t think you’re going to be a taxi driver after this.”

“You don’t say,” Jun responded dryly as he skidded around a corner.

“You could always say that I held a gun to your head or threatened you or whatever.

Jun shrugged. “It was probably time for me to go back to China anyways, my mom was bugging me the other day to come visit sometime. I may just surprise her by moving back in. You didn’t do anything bad enough that they’d extradite me back to South Korea, right?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Yanan pouted.

“Fine, what do they think you did?”

“Bank robbery.”

Jun sputtered. “How the fuck do they think you robbed a bank when you didn’t actually?”

“Basically the robber was also tall with pink hair peeking out from his beanie and I was exiting the bathroom with a backpack at about the same time and bolted when I realized what the police wanted.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Thanks,” Yanan grumbled. 

Suddenly a piece of fabric was hitting Yanan in the face. He unfolded the offending object and realized it was a black beanie. 

“Put that on, we’re going to be making a run for it soon and your bright pink hair is a little obvious.”

Yanan rolled his eyes, but did as instructed, tucking in the sides of his hair to make sure no pink strands stuck out.

“Are you good at running?”

“I guess?”

“Good, as soon as I stop we need to make a run for it, we need to try and make it onto the subway and get lost in the crowd before the cops realize what’s happening. With face masks and the beanie we shouldn’t be that recognizable.”

The taxi whipped into an alleyway and skidded to a stop, Yanan hitting his head against the window at the unexpected motion. However, there wasn’t time for Yanan to mourn his injury because Jun was yelling at him to hurry up.

Yanan stumbled out of the car and Jun grabbed his hand, practically dragging him down the alleyway and onto the crowded sidewalk. Even when they had merged with all of the other people headed down to the subway after their day at work, Jun still didn’t let go of Yanan’s hand, instead opting to drag him along behind him. 

“Scan your card so that I can get in,” Jun demanded.

“Don’t you have your own card you can use?”

“Yes but my name is on it and if they have my taxi number, then they know my name. However, the cops shouldn’t know your name, especially because you’re not here legally.”

Yanan sighed and swiped his card twice. 

“You never paid me for the taxi ride, it’s the least you can do,” Jun said as he continued to tug Yanan along, easily weaving through the station. 

When they finally made it onto the subway train, Jun finally released Yanan’s hand. 

“Sit down and if the police board don’t look up and don’t look nervous, okay? You'll make it home to your son.” 

Yanan nodded his understanding. “Maybe they’ll give up for today.”

Jun shrugged. “Was it only a bank robbery? Or was there also a shooting or something?”

“I really don’t know, I just came out of the bathroom, saw a commotion at the bank, someone said there had been a robbery and then the police were running towards me screaming about my pink hair and I panicked and ran.” 

“And then decided to implicate me in a crime that you didn’t commit.”

“You could have just stopped driving and turned me into the police. It’s not like I forced you to go on a high speed chase.”

“Yeah, but that was honestly kind of fun.” A smile broke out on Jun’s face. “I had to test my driving skills somehow.”

“It wasn’t fun for me,” Yanan grumbled, “My head still hurts from where I hit it on the window.”

Jun just shrugged in response. “You’ll be fine.”

The next couple minutes passed in silence as Yanan tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. What was he going to do next? Jun was right in that the police had no way to know his name, but what if they figured it out? What if they were tracking him and Jun and figured out where Yanan lived? What if the police intercepted them on their way to Yanan’s apartment? What if Yanan ended up in jail or was sent back to China? What would he do then?

There were too many things that could go wrong, too many ways that Yanan had messed up. Between mall security cameras and the car chase, the police probably had a picture of Yanan that would be plastered all around Seoul. But then again, maybe if they reviewed the mall footage they would realize Yanan wasn't the robber. But he had run from the police and that was a crime in and of itself. 

Yanan buried his face in his hands. He was screwed. 

Jun tapped Yanan’s shoulder. “The next stop is ours.” 

They both stood up and Jun grasped Yanan’s hand once more as the subway doors peeled open and they joined the crowd of people exiting. Yanan was honestly kind of grateful for the grounding presence of Jun’s hand in his, making sure that they didn’t get separated in the crowded station. It didn’t hurt that the taxi driver was cute. 

As they weaved through the crowd of people, Yanan noticed officers walking through the crowd, looking at the people who walked past. His grip on Jun’s hand tightened. They were about to be caught, arrested, sent to jail. This was it.

Yanan’s heart started to pound and his eyes were glued on the officers that they were getting closer and closer to. 

“Calm down,” Jun hissed. “You look more suspicious if you’re nervous. Keep our head down and don’t look up okay?”

Yanan nodded his understanding and glued his eyes to the ground, praying that the police wouldn’t stop them. Jun and him had both donned hats and masks, but what if the officers still recognized them?

Every part of Yanan’s body screamed for him to look at the officers to see if they recognized him and Jun, but he kept his head down, eyes trained on the concrete floor in front of him. His hand was sweating in Jun’s, but he refused to let go, holding on to Jun’s hand as if it was his lifeline. 

Suddenly, they were heading up the stairs and before he knew it, they were outside, breathing in the fresh air. They had made it past the police. 

Yanan sighed in relief and slowed down his pace, but Jun continued to speed walk and tugged on Yanan’s hand. 

“Keep walking, they could still follow us.”

Yanan did as he was told, half jogging to keep up with Jun.

“How are you so calm?” Yanan asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like I’m freaking out right now, there’s still so many things that could go wrong, but you’re handling the situation so well, it’s like evading the police is second nature to you.”

“I guess I was bored and wanted an adventure. Plus, avoiding the police is just common sense and you’re too nervous right now to think clearly.”

“I’m not that nervous,” Yanan grumbled.

Jun just rolled his eyes in response. “You’re still holding my hand even though we’re out of the station and they’re aren’t that many people around.”

Yanan released Jun’s hand, his face flushed red with embarrassment. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s fine. I like holding hands with guys pretty enough to be models.”

Yanan’s face turned even more red and he deliberately looked at anything that wasn’t Jun. Instead, he studied the street.

Their surroundings were starting to look more and more familiar as well as more dilapidated. There was trash on the street that no one could be bothered to pick up, the sweepers didn’t venture into this side of town. Everything around them seemed tired, even the building seemed to droop. 

Yanan felt embarrassed that Jun had to see where he lived; however, the taxi driver didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, his hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed. 

“Isn’t this your building?” Jun asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Uh, yes. You have a good memory.”

“That’s why I’m a taxi driver, I’m good with maps and know the city well. Now, are we going to go inside or what?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Yanan led Jun inside and up three flights of rickety stairs until they reached his apartment. The minute he unlocked the door, he was rushed by his nephew who grabbed onto his legs and refused to let go. 

“What happened we were worried sick! You said you’d be home an hour ago. And who is that?” Yanan’s neighbor Shinwon demanded, looking as if he was debating between hugging Yanan and punching him. 

“Uh, this is Jun. He’s a taxi driver and helped me run from the police.”

“What?!”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well is he going to stay for dinner?”

Yanan looked to Jun.

“Uh, I actually have to get home soon. I texted my roommate to pick me up and he should be here soon.”

“What are you going to do?” Yanan ased.

“I don’t know, probably book the quickest flight to China I can find before the South Korean police come after me. It’s okay, it was time for a visit to my family anyways.”

“I’m really sorry. Please tell me if there’s anything I can do.”

Jun smiled. “I needed some excitement, my life was getting too boring.” 

Jun’s phone buzzed.

“Well, it’s time for me to go, we’ll be in touch. And don’t forget to dye your hair. Maybe go back to black for a little bit.”

Jun winked and then he was gone. After he had left, Yanan realized that he didn’t even know Jun’s phone number.

“Now that he’s gone, spill. I need to know everything,” Shinwon demanded. “Because right now I am so confused.”

That night when he was going to bed, Yanan found a slip of paper with a number scrawled onto it tucked into the beanie that Jun had given him. With a smile, Yanan saved the number into his phone and sent Jun a text before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment!!
> 
> (also yes the title is taylor swift song)


End file.
